


Sabriel is so hawt

by Art3mis_Granger_the_fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: :ok_hand:, Amazing, Angst?, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Did Our Duty For Archive And Fandom, Don't Try This At Home, Fire, First Published Work, Gabriel/Sam Winchester - Freeform, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot? What Plot?, Smut, The Author Regrets (almost) Nothing, WTF did I just write?, What Was I Thinking?, Why is the Rum Gone?, fuck yeah, i am confusion, technically there is no death?, this is what happens when i am sleep deprived apparently, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art3mis_Granger_the_fangirl/pseuds/Art3mis_Granger_the_fangirl
Summary: ...idek, fam.Sam thinks Gabe is hawt af. Based off Sam's past relationships, this ending is predictable/inevitable.





	Sabriel is so hawt

**Author's Note:**

> Why are you even reading this?  
> What was I thinking?

\---

Sam and Gabe did the smooch and Gabe was like “ohmydad youre so hawt, sammyyy” and Sam was like  
“Oh my gawwwd, Gabee, lemme do the frick”  
And Gabe was like “mmmm sammyyy lets do the do”  
And Sam was like “oh mah gawd. You suuureee?”  
And Gabe was like “naw. I’m gabe”  
And Sam was like “...”  
And Gabe was like “come onnn, mooseee frickle frackle meee”

And they did the dirty and then Sam woke up and was like “why is le red stuff on my face? Is there a leak? Why is stuuff dripping on meee?”  
And he looked up and Gabe was on the ceiling and Sam was like “oH mAh gAwD! wHat’Re yA dOiN uP thEeReeE?”  
And Gabe was like *bursts into flames*  
And Sammy was like “OH MAH GAWWD! AAAAAHHHHH! YOURE SO HAAWWWT- WHATS HAPPENING???”

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU MADE IT TO THE END, I APPLAUD YOU.


End file.
